The invention relates to a device for inflating pneumatic tires.
Devices for the above purpose, well-known in the prior art, are fed by a source of pressurized air, which air is injected into the tire up until the pressure therein reaches a predetermined level. These prior-art devices, however, exhibit some drawbacks. Some are constructionally complex and expensive, while others are functionally limited; still others present considerable maintenance problems.
The present invention, as it is characterized in the claims that follow, obviates the above mentioned drawbacks and lacks in the prior art by providing a device for inflating pneumatic tires which is constructionally simple and which is realized exclusively by means of pneumatically activated components operating in circuits.